


Someday I'll Be Saturday Night

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Firefighter Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Professor Castiel, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, brief dean winchester/pamela barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is struggling with the thought of his brother getting married and living a happy life. He's, of course, happy that Sam's happy, but he can't help but wonder when it'll be his turn to be happy. Enter his attractive neighbour, Castiel. Things only get more complicated when Dean lies to Sam about bringing a boyfriend to the wedding.





	1. Apple Pie

Dean was happy for Sam, he was. He loved his younger brother and he was happy that he found a girl to propose to and do the whole white-picket fence thing. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous, he never really saw himself as the settling down type until it happened to his younger brother, a feeling that’s only gotten worse as the wedding date draws nearer – it’s still a year out, a couple months since they announced, but it’s starting to feel real now especially with Sam sitting opposite him at the bar talking about plans.

“Dean, I – I, uh, have a question for you,” Sam starts, and Dean can hear the nerves in his voice, and Dean’s pretty sure he knows what he’s going to ask but the formality of it all is nice.

“Yeah? What’s that Sammy?”

“Will you be my best man?”

Dean almost laughs but he figures that would be rude, he has no idea why Sam seems so nervous. There’s no way in hell that he’d ever say no to something like that, and it makes his heart swell a little.

“You’re an idiot. Obviously, I will.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Neither of them can hide their smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean could feel the pleasant buzz of the alcohol in his system as he walked up the stairs of his apartment building. He’s humming a song he heard at the bar, the he only vaguely knows, he was fumbling with his keys when he stumbles over something at the top of the staircase. Dean blinks a couple times before registering that there’s a bunch of moving boxes surrounding the apartment across from him.

_Huh, guess someone finally rented out the apartment._

He’d gotten pretty used to not having a neighbor for the past couple of months, but people typically didn’t want to rent an apartment where some old broad kicked the bucket a couple months ago. Maybe Crowley got someone who was obsessed with macabre things. He didn’t spend much longer thinking about his new mysterious neighbor as he unlocked his front door and stumbled into his apartment.

Locking the door behind him, Dean tossed his leather jacket onto the couch running his hands over his face before sliding into bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he thought about Sam and Jess and how they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Chances of him finding something like that seemed pretty slim, he wasn’t sure he could feel that way about anyone, let alone someone feeling like that about him. But god, did he want that.

Dean thought that if given the chance he could make a pretty great husband to some girl or guy, maybe he could retire early and be a stay-at-home, spend his time renovating some house he and his partner had bought, learning to bake some kick-ass pies. _Yeah,_ Dean thought, _that’d be pretty cosy_. His heart twisted with pain, and he was no masochist he couldn’t dwell on this forever.

He let his hand sink down under the waistband of his underwear, his thoughts turned to his imaginary husband – some guy with no distinct features, just some messy black hair and blurry blue eyes. Maybe he’d come home from a long day of work, and Dean would be in the kitchen, wearing an apron and very little else. His husband would come up behind him, strong arms wrapping around his body. Dean’s fingers started to dip a little lower running through the thick hair there.

Maybe his husband would whisper into his ear, a low growl. His cock twitched. A little nibble on the crook of Dean’s neck as he arched his back into his lover’s body. His husband would reach around, under the pretty apron he was wearing, and slowly tease his cock. Dean let out a groan, touching himself in the same way his imaginary husband was.

His husband started to rock his hips into Dean, still moving his hand against Dean’s dick. Moaning soft whispers into Dean’s ear.

“I love you.”

Suddenly the ball of heat in his stomach exploded and Dean was coming over his hand. Dean lay there, trying to get his breath back as he felt the emptiness take over him again. He slid his shirt up over his chest and used it to clean up the come, balling it up and throwing it in the corner. He could do laundry tomorrow. Now, he needed to sleep.

* * *

 

Dean's alarm went off at 5am, he had to try very hard to resist the urge to through it off his bedside table. Begrudgingly, he got up - his shift at the station started in an hour, that gave him just enough time to shower and eat breakfast. The shower made him feel a million times better and chased off any lingering feeling of a hangover he might have had. He grabbed a bagel before leaving the apartment, somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the fact that the boxes he had tripped over last night were no longer there. 

The fire station wasn't too far away, sometimes he liked to walk there if he had enough time, but today was not one of those days and taking the Impala was always better - he just hated parking her near the station, much harder to make sure nothing happened to his baby. 

Bobby was at the station when he got there, which didn't surprise Dean too much, even for a chief he felt the old man overworked himself, but he was always in for a good shift while Bobby was there - the man was like a father to Dean, a relationship which he sometimes needed. 

The ten-hour shift went by uneventfully, there was a car crash that thankfully everyone survived and a small grease fire in the suburbs that was put out before it could do too much damage. Dean was always pretty grateful for the days that were easy-going and didn't have him needing a bottle of whiskey to get through the night. 

Dean was home pretty quickly and as he came up the stairs to his apartment, he noticed a light coming from underneath the doorframe - guess his new next door neighbour was home. Maybe he should get them a house-warming gift, that was a neighbourly thing to do, right? Dean mulled over that for a hot second before disappearing into his apartment. 

A pie. Everyone loves pie, he mused, that would be perfect. He'd stick to something safe, like apple pie - very American of him. Dean loved to bake and cook, after losing their parents, Dean had to take care of Sam. At first, he had been terrible, he'd probably have been able to burn water, but he spent countless hours in the kitchen trying to take care of Sam, and he found that he enjoyed it when he discovered something that made his little brother happy. It wasn't long before he took up baking as well, and he found that the talent to make pies came in pretty handy. If he hadn't had his calling as a firefighter, maybe he would've pursued being a chef. 

The apple pie took about 2 hours to have fully prepared and cooled down enough to take next door - Dean liked to make his own dough, using the store-bought stuff was cheating. He carefully brought the pie over the hallway before knocking on the door, he mused about whether he had gone through too much effort for a neighbour who was probably a ghost-lover freak or something like that, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, but he always gets a little carried away when pie is on the table, he reasoned.

The door swung open and Dean was not prepared for the man on the other side, he was a little shorter than Dean was, his hair was jet black and messed up like he hadn't bothered to brush it for a couple of days, piercing blue eyes looking at him, questioning, with a slight tilt to his head. Dean had a flashback to his fantasy's the night before, but this man was infinitely more attractive than his dream husband.  

"Yes?" 

Oh god that voice, so deep and gravely. Dean blinked a few times. Shit, he was supposed to speak.

"Uh, I -- well I saw your boxes yesterday, and I just wanted to be a good neighbour or some shit - I live just," he gestered behind him and the man peered over his shoulder. "Er - I'm Dean."

"Castiel."

What a weird name. Dean nodded, and the man looked at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, and Dean felt like he couldn't move until Castiel's gaze flicked to the pie.

"Pie! I mean, I made you pie. Here you go," he practically shoved the pie dish into the other man, he thought he could see the hint of a smile on the other man's face, "Thanks, have a good one!"

Dean was back in his apartment, door closed before he could really process what had happened. 

"What the fuck?"

Dean was royally screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, haven't written a fic in like 6 years so I'm a little rusty. I didn't want to go to explicit in the first chapter, so I just sort of skimmed over the masturbation part.


	2. Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to get his mind off the events of last night.

_Shit._ Dean rolls into bed, annoyed with himself. _I literally just shoved pie in his face._ He could probably kiss his pie dish goodbye, he didn’t even get the chance to eat some of the pie - he’d tried out a slightly new iteration of the filling, and when he had been baking he had been imagining the, then faceless, neighbour inviting him inside, and maybe having a conversation over some beer and pie.

But Cas - Castiel, he corrected, was something else. Dean was pretty sure that people weren’t allowed to be that attractive in real life, let alone someone who was in such proximity to Dean just seemed like a cruel twist of fate. Add that to the fact that Dean had just completely embarrassed himself in front of the guy. He could still see the guys eyebrows slightly knitted together in a confused stare as Dean shoved his pie into the man’s chest. He saw it every time he closed his eyes, in fact.

That alone was enough for him to want to roll out of bed and break out the beer. He didn’t have a shift tomorrow, which meant being hangover wouldn’t cause too many issues - and he wasn’t sure he could sleep with the constant wave of embarrassment crashing over him.

He spent the night on his couch, a few beers deep watching _Dr. Sexy M.D_ on Netflix, by 4am Dean was completely hooked. He originally thought it was just a stupid show that would keep his mind occupied while he tried to forget about what an embarrassment he was, but - and he wouldn’t admit this to anyone - the show was awesome, and he was nursing a pretty big crush on Dr. Sexy. He ended up falling asleep on the couch, the show still playing in the background.

* * *

 

When he woke up, his back was hurting something fierce, clearly sleeping drunk on the couch wasn’t his best decision ever. His hangover wasn’t too bad though, he was pleased to find, just a dull ache behind his eyes – nothing a little greasy breakfast and exercise couldn’t fix. Reluctantly, he pushed himself off the couch, and stretched his arms behind him. God did that feel good.

Soon the smell of bacon was filling Dean’s apartment and his stomach was grumbling in anticipation. He tried very hard to not think of the last thing he had made but failed as he remembered the events of last night, apparently the alcohol was not enough to dull it. He could never speak to his neighbor again, lest he dies of embarrassment. Which was a shame because the guy was sex on legs, and if Dean hadn’t been so surprised by that fact maybe he could’ve gotten out a coherent sentence.

Dean ate his breakfast in silence, and it definitely hit the spot – taking off the edge of his hangover and the emptiness of his stomach. He had to admit, he was glad that Sam had made him do all the cooking growing up, it was easily one of the only things he liked about himself – and it made mornings like these a little easier.

Done with breakfast, Dean moved to his bedroom to get changed for the day. He pulled on one of his old ACDC shirts, the logo a little warn but it was a good one to work out in, and some sweats. The apartment complex has a small gym in it, nothing fancy, but it was good enough for when he wasn’t at the station, and it would be good enough for today to get the kink out of his back. He wondered briefly if he should consider getting a massage, and then decided against it. Leaving his apartment, Dean’s gaze fell on Castiel’s door, the familiar heat building up in his cheeks again before he rushed downstairs to the gym.

The gym was empty, no surprise there, Dean wasn’t sure that he had ever seen anyone in there, but he was grateful for it – he started with the treadmill, a quick 5 mile run to get the blood pumping and then he’d work on the weights. The sound of ASIA was blasting through his headphones as he ran, he almost swore he heard the gym door open but by the time he turned around there was no one there, so he figured he must’ve imagined it.

An hour and a half later and Dean was drenched in sweat, and he felt significantly better – but the thoughts of Castiel still lingered in his mind. It wouldn’t be so hard if he wasn’t so god damn attracted to the man, it wasn’t like if he hadn’t made a fool of himself he would’ve been able to date or sleep with his neighbor. What would happen if things went sour, they’d have to face each other all the time, and that wasn’t something Dean was willing to deal with. He knew all of this rationally, but a tiny part of his mind kept saying “what if”.

Clearly, Dean’s usual methods of distracting himself weren’t exactly working, and he wasn’t one to sit around wallowing in his pain. He picked up his phone and dialed his friend, Benny.

“Hey, need to go out tonight – you in?”

* * *

 

Benny arrived at the bar about 30 minutes after Dean who had already bought the first round. Strategically, Dean had worn one of his station shirts – it was crazy how some people reacted once they found out that Dean was a firefighter, and tonight, Dean just wanted to make his time as easy as possible.

Benny was fun to hang out with, and he and Dean had fooled around a couple times, but they weren’t compatible in that regard, and that was perfectly fine – Dean was happy to have him as just a friend.  They spent the first couple of hours shooting the shit and getting a pleasant buzz. Dean’s eyes scanned over the crowd of the bar, looking for someone who was alone and might be interested – someone to get his mind off of his hot neighbour.

That was when he saw her, she was perfect, long black hair, blue eyes, that certainly did not remind him of Castiel’s, his were far more blue and striking. Benny was talking about something, but Dean had droned him out and got up to leave the table they were at, Benny just chuckled. He made a beeline for the girl, and she didn’t seem to take her eyes off of him.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He offered.

“How about we just skip the formalities and you can take me home.” Dean raised an eyebrow at that, but hell, he’d been looking for an easy fuck and now he had it.

* * *

 

They barely made it into the apartment complex before Pamela - Polly? Was on him, lips crashing against his as they tried to make their way upstairs. There were a few fumbles but for the most part they managed to keep themselves together and still making out when they finally reached his floor, Dean pulled away to try and get his keys out of his pocket. But the girl had pushed him against his door, lips working deviously against his own and he forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

He, vaguely, heard the sound of a door, but it didn’t register until he opened his eyes. Immediately, Dean’s eyes were locked with his neighbor. Castiel was just silently watching him, with that stupid pie dish in his hand, he couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as their eyes locked. Suddenly, he felt the familiar heat build up in his cheeks, as he tried to pull away from the girl.

“Babe – Babe, wait a second –” his voice was husk and low, laced with the arousal he was feeling. The girl looked confused as Dean brushed past her, standing in front of his neighbor, vaguely annoyed by the whole situation. “What do you need, Cas?”

“I came to return your pie dish, but I can see you’re busy. I’ll return another time.”

Dean felt his blush deepen, the white prickly heat that made him duck his head in embarrassment.

“Er – yeah, I’ll just take that. Come on, babe – let’s, yeah” He took the dish from Castiel’s hand as he finally took his keys out and unlocked the door.

“You’re welcome to join the party.” Pamela called behind her, cackling slightly as she pressed against Dean again, her lips against Dean’s as he glanced back at Cas, locking eyes once more as he kicked the door shut.


	3. Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas actually talk for more than 2 minutes. What a world.

It hadn’t helped. Dean woke up the next morning, slightly surprised by the heat pressed up against his body and Pamela was hot, there was no denying that. But all Dean could think of was Castiel’s blue eyes as he came. If anything, it only ramped up his desire. He was pretty sure that he was either going to have to fuck Cas or move out at this rate. Would it really be that bad if he fucked Cas? He had made himself look like an idiot in front of Cas, that was for sure, but Dean knew he could be charming – how hard could it be to seduce him? Although he wasn’t sure if Castiel wasn’t straight, yet.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Pamela shifting beside him and Dean felt immediately guilty. Already planning his next conquest before his bed was cold, he quickly pushed away thoughts about seducing Cas and rolled out of bed. Pamela was still sleeping, the least he could do he supposed was make her breakfast. In fairness, aside from his neighbor riddled mind, the sex had been pretty good, any other day and Dean would probably be asking for her number, maybe take her out to dinner.

Dean was halfway through making breakfast when Pamela emerged from the bedroom, sheets draped around her body. “It was Dean, right?” she questioned, her eyebrows quirked in a way that showed she found the whole situation funny. Dean nodded, as he pointed to the breakfast bar.

“How’d you like your eggs?”

“How quaint. Making me breakfast, you’d almost think this wasn’t a random hook-up at a bar.” Her tone was light as she took a seat at the bar. “Sunny-side.”

They didn’t speak much aside from that, they exchanged a few pleasantries as they ate – but mostly it seemed the two of them had and understanding that the night before had just been a one-night-stand. Which was sort of refreshing, but mostly depressing Dean contemplated. It wasn’t something that he wanted to do often, but it was fun and sometimes scratched an itch he couldn’t quite reach himself. But today, he mostly felt empty and he hated that. Hated that Castiel, whom he’d had a total of 5 minutes with, had completely turned his night around.

Pamela left pretty quickly after breakfast, which Dean was grateful for. He had a couple hours before he had to be at the firehouse and wanted to get a shower in and maybe some more Dr. Sexy. He liked being a fire fighter, he liked knowing that he was helping people, but his shifts were mostly boring. Sitting in the firehouse, playing cards with the rest of the crew waiting for calls wasn’t nearly as glamorous as Hollywood seemed to make it.

* * *

 

Today’s shift at the firehouse was relatively calm until around 6pm, they received a 911 call, an apartment complex had caught on fire, possible civilians trapped inside. Dean and his crew were out there in 10 minutes, relatively fast but not fast enough by Dean’s estimate. You could see the smoke billing out of the top of the building, flames licking at the windows. Several residents were outside staring at their building hopelessly. Dean was one of the first guys in, they managed to douse out the flames throughout the building, which was now a mostly charred mess. The firefighters were making their way out of the building when Dean thought he could hear a child crying, heat rushed through his body as he quickly rushed back up the stairs, telling Benny he had heard someone. By the time Dean got to the children, there were 3, 2 girls and 1 boy, all less than ten years old, hidden behind one of their bed, they were passed out from smoke inhalation. He carried two of them out, and the last one Benny got. The ambulance was prepared to take them when Dean and Benny found their way to the open air. Dean only had a brief moment to wonder about their parents, why there hadn’t been any screaming about lost kids outside before he was back in the building. He had the answer when he got back into the building, the parents passed out behind the locked door of their bedroom that had been warped by the heat. Dean cursed, the situation felt a little too close to home for him, he dragged the two adults out, expending a lot of his energy, but by the time that the medics had gotten to them, they had died of inhalation.

The parents were the only casualties of the fire, in a way that made it all the more tragic. The kids, thankfully, were fine, and they apparently had an aunt they were close with downtown that could take them on – at least for a little while. That was a small victory.

“Dean?” Benny’s voice came from behind him, clearly cautious. “You okay?”

“I will be.” Dean returned, trying to mask the guilt behind his voice, maybe he could’ve saved the parents too if he hadn’t panicked when he originally heard the kids.

“You saved those kids, it could’ve been a lot worse. You’re a hero.” Dean only shrugged in response, he certainly didn’t feel like a hero.

Dean wanted nothing more than to just go home and drink himself silly, the fire had brought back all those old memories of losing his parents – of him and Sam having to move around until they found a proper family who could take them.

* * *

 

He had just managed to sit on his couch, open bottle in hand when he heard a loud knocking on his door.

“Dean?” The gruff voice came through the door sounding urgent, what the fuck could Castiel want now?

The knocking continued, until Dean swung open the door.

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean was about to rip into his neighbor, hotness be damned he just wanted to be left alone, but there was something about the panic on the other man’s face that made him stop.

“I was trying to – I hadn’t used the kitchen yet – and you’re a firefighter – there’s a small –“

“Jesus Christ, Cas,” Dean cursed, he could smell the faint burning now, he grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall next to his door. Why in God’s name was this happening tonight. He burst into Cas’ apartment, the layout remarkably similar to his. The fire was bigger than he was expecting, Cas must’ve tried to put it out with water. He emptied half the extinguisher into the kitchen, and then his heart rate was suddenly going back to normal. Castiel’s kitchen, however, was completely destroyed – not great for a guy who just moved in.

“Jesus Christ, Cas, don’t you know you’re not supposed to put a grease fire out with water,” Dean turned to Castiel, whose face was flushed making Dean’s heart skip a beat.

“I – uh, panicked,” Castiel admitted, clearly embarrassed. “I just was sick of ordering take-out, guess I’ll have to do that anyway.”

Dean ran a hand over his face, he wasn’t sure what possessed him to say what he said next, but it was out of his lips before he could stop himself. “I’ll make you dinner. It’ll be a lot cheaper than getting takeout at this time,”

Castiel’s eyes widened, and Dean was close to taking it back before the other man nodded slowly. “I would be very grateful, Dean.”

Dean wasn’t sure if he was in heaven or hell at this point, Cas was in his apartment, sitting at the small table behind the couch, waiting while Dean made food for them both. There was a silence between them, but it was tense, not as easy as the silence with Pamela that morning had been.

“So – uh… were you working today?” Cas questioned, and Dean almost rolled his eyes, “I heard you come home just before – well, you know.”

“Yep,” he answered tersely, he wasn’t in the mood to talk about what had happened. “How’d you know, anyway?” Dean questioned, just realizing that they hadn’t spoken about their jobs, just names and pie shoving. “That I’m a firefighter?”

 “Yesterday, when you came home,” Castiel started and there was a slight hesitation in his voice, “you were wearing a station shirt, I just assumed.” Dean flushed at the mention of the previous night, about how he had thought about Castiel when he climaxed.

“You a detective or something?”

“Professor.” There was a hint of amusement to Castiel’s voice, but Dean couldn’t be sure with his back turned. He was almost done with the chicken, he had decided to make some Moroccan chicken and a summer salad, fairly simple but complex enough that it might impress Cas, though he would never admit that was a factor.

“Oh, so you’re a smart guy then.” Dean mused, “Professor of what?” he asked as he offered Cas a beer, he placed it in front of his neighbor who smiled as thanks.

“History.” Dean nodded in acknowledgment, he’d never been much of a history buff, but there were a few really good films that could change his mind on that. Dean shuffled the chicken off the pan onto the plates, he handed one to Cas and put a salad bowl between them as he took a seat opposite the man.

“So,” Dean started, feeling a little more light-hearted about the whole situation, “what exactly were you trying to cook before your kitchen went kablewy?”

“Bacon – for burgers,” Cas admitted, hanging his head again, he looked pretty upset about the whole situation.

Dean let out a small chuckle at that, “you should really invest in a fire-extinguisher, $50 versus a kitchen, seems like an easy choice to me.”

“I’d never thought about it before –“

“yeah, you and half the city, Cas. Keeps me in business,” Dean smiled, “unfortunately.”

“You keep calling me Cas,” Cas observed, it didn’t seem like he was angry or anything, just stating a fact. Dean wasn’t sure how to take that.

“Uh yeah, does it bother you? Just seemed easier than Castiel,”

“No-one’s ever called me Cas before, my older brother used to call me Cassie. Cas is much better.” Dean was pretty confused, but he was starting to figure that Cas didn’t seem to have much of a filter, he’d have probably said it if he didn’t like Dean calling him Cas.

They talked for a couple hours, trading stories about each other and getting to know one another and that’s when it occurred to Dean that he was absolutely fucked. Castiel was perfect, he was a little straight, but he was funny in his own dry way, and intelligent and he laughed at Dean’s stupid jokes, and the ones he didn’t get he tilted his head and furrowed his brows slightly and it made Dean want to kiss him even more. The trouble was, Dean wanted to be Castiel’s friend and he couldn’t do that and also seduce him at the same time. The other issue, or maybe non-issue, was that his time with Cas had made him almost forget about the events of tonight.

“So,” Cas seemed to tread cautiously, “you seemed upset earlier, when I first came by… Everything okay?”

Dean stared into those blue eyes for what seemed like forever, before Dean bowed his head running his tongue over the roof of his mouth. “I had a rough shift at the firehouse – we, well, someone died, and it doesn’t get any easier even after all these years. Don’t want to talk much more about it.”

Cas’ eyes suddenly filled with sympathy and his brows knotted again and Dean looked away, feeling the sting in his eyes come back. He didn’t need Cas’ sympathy. He got up, stacking their plates taking them to the dishwasher gripping at the sink.

“You’re a fan of Star Wars?” Cas asked suddenly, and Dean turned around confused, before the man pointed to the New Hope poster that was behind his TV.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve never seen them,” Cas offered, and it seemed like almost a request or a suggestion. Dean raised his eyebrows, studying the other man before taking a swig of his beers.

“Well, Cas, tonight I’m going to take your Star Wars Virginity.”


	4. Beef Wellington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean digs his own grave.

 

Ever since the night Cas burned down his kitchen, three months ago, Dean had his neighbour over every week to cook him dinner and introduce him to all the movies Castiel missed out on. Dean told himself he was just being a good neighbour, but he knew that wasn’t all it was. The more time they spent together the stronger Dean’s crush on Cas got. It felt almost sadistic, to spend this much time with Cas and not be able to do anything about his feelings - despite how much he liked just spending time with the guy. Dean and Cas had become fast friends, even with Castiel’s lack of social skills.

 

There had been a couple of close calls. One time, Dean had just made hot dogs for them to eat on the couch while they watched Star Trek IV, he hadn’t really thought about it at the time, just wanted to get rid of some of the ingredients in his fridge. But sitting next to Cas while he devoured the hot dog was absolute torture, the man was absolutely obscene and Dean was pretty sure he had no idea. He kept making little noises of pleasure and Dean had to use all his willpower to make himself look away and think only about baseball and his brother, Sam. The next night, he went back to that same bar and took some girl home, thinking of Cas and his stupid moans the entire time. 

 

Tonight was, once again, Cas night, and Dean had decided to go hard to impress Castiel. The other man seemed to enjoy more hearty meals, and Dean planned to make a nice beef wellington and some vegetables, it was the perfect balance between being fancy enough to maybe impress the man but common enough that it would be a reasonable thing for Dean to have just randomly decided to make. He briefly considered he may be thinking too hard about the whole situation, but even if he couldn’t date Cas, he could at least make Cas want to keep coming over and spending time with him. God, Dean was a selfish bastard.

 

On some level, he hated that Cas made him feel like this. That he spent this much time thinking about the other man, it was embarrassing really. It was entirely unfair that Castiel was his neighbour and not someone he could actually pursue, it had been a while since he had felt anything remotely like what he felt towards Cas, not since Lisa, and that kind of scared Dean and he locked that thought deep down inside. Still, Dean figured there was only so much he could only fight, as long as he never acted on his feelings then it was fine and he could deal with keeping himself under control. 

The Wellington had about 30 minutes left to go when Dean heard the soft knock at the door that he instantly recognized as Castiel’s. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, he wiped off his hands on the back of his jeans - more out of habit than need as he moved across his apartment to open the door.

 

“Cas!” He greeted, his enthusiasm shining through his voice. Cas looked fucking amazing, like always, he had his classic look of confusion on his face that broke when he saw Dean, allowing a smile to crack through his usually stern countenance. His tie was slightly loose, and the suit he was wearing was nice as always, partially hidden by the trenchcoat he always wore. 

 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel nodded, as he pushed into Dean’s apartment, clearly comfortable in the environment. The thought of that pleased Dean more than he thought it ought to. 

 

“Beer?” Castiel nodded and Dean grabbed two from the fridge, opening Cas’ before handing it to him. 

 

They exchanged small talk while Dean finished preparing the rest of the meal, it was just so easy with Cas. Everything felt like it flowed naturally and Dean would be lying if he said his time with Cas wasn’t the most fun he’s had in a while. He wondered if Cas felt the same, or if he was just coming over every week out of courtesy and the bonus of getting a free meal. 

 

While Dean was plating the meals, he heard Castiel groan and it stopped him dead in his tracks. God, that sounded so good, “Smells so good,” Castiel offered, and Dean felt his cheeks start to burn at the compliment and the smile on his face wouldn’t go away.

 

“Don’t sing my high praises until you taste it,” Dean countered as he tried to get rid of the smile on his face.

 

“Oh Dean, I doubt you could make anything that tasted less than stellar.” Castiel’s gaze was unwavering and Dean felt his blush return, so he turned away after staring into those blue eyes for a solid 10 seconds. 

 

“Free food always tastes good.” Cas made a disapproving sound but didn’t push it any further as Dean handed him his plate. 

 

The conversation started to flow again when they started eating, and Dean thought to himself that it may not exactly be a conventional friendship or life, but this was absolutely perfect and he wasn’t sure that he would trade it for the world. 

 

He was so fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple weeks later, Dean received the invitation for Sam’s wedding. A feeling of pride and happiness overwhelmed him, with only a hint of jealousy. He was more than happy for Sam, he deserved Jess and he deserved to be happy, and Dean was kind of happy too now with his weird friendship with Cas. 

 

He peeled open the envelope, an invite along with glitter and sparkles fell out of the sleeve. Dean figured Jess must’ve been in charge of that one. Chuckling, he picked up the actual invite for the wedding.

 

**_Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore_ **

**_Invite you to join in their celebration of marriage_ **

**_On December 20th, 2018 at 6 pm._ **

 

**_RSVP for Dean Winchester_ **

**_□ Accept □ Regretfully Decline_ **

 

Dean frowned. What the fuck, he didn’t get a guest? It was his brother’s damn wedding, he was the best man. Before he knew it he had his phone out and was dialing Sam.

 

“Dean, hey,” Sam’s voice was cheery on the other side,

 

“I just got your invite,” Dean grumbled, his annoyance clear through his voice.

 

“Oh! You got the glitter then - Sorry, that was Jess’ idea.” Sam was laughing, and that annoyed Dean even more.

 

“I didn't get a plus one? What the hell, Sammy?” Dean demanded, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he was maybe a little unreasonably upset but he had a long day at work and he had been caught off guard.

 

“We didn’t think you’d need one. You’re not seriously upset?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I need one?”   
  


“Oh come on, do you even have friends other than me?”

 

Dean felt himself getting angrier. Sure, he didn’t have a lot of friends, but he was by no means a loner. 

 

“I have friends, Sammy.” He replied coolly, as he poured himself a scotch, although that wasn’t even the point.

 

Sam scoffed over the phone, and Dean could picture him rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh yeah? You with them right now? Tell them I say hi.” Dean would slap his brother if he was with him right now. As much as he loved Sam, he could push Dean’s buttons like no one else.

 

After a few seconds of silence from Dean’s side. “Yeah, okay, well we just thought you’d be happier going stag - there’s plenty of single people, it’s not like you’re dating anyone, a plus one would just get in your way.”

 

“How would you know if I’m dating someone?”

 

“Come on Dean, you haven’t dated anyone since -- well you know,” Dean huffed at that, Lisa had broken up with him 5 years ago and he hadn’t taken anyone out for longer than a night since then. 

 

“Well for your information,” Dean’s brain begged him to stop, and maybe it was the annoyance that Sam had assumed all of this, or the scotch but his mouth kept going, “I am in a relationship.”

 

There was a silence on the end of the line and Dean was about to come clean when Sam spoke again. “You?” he was laughing again, “Dean, come on, don’t lie to me, I’m your brother.”

 

He probably should’ve come clean, but instead, he doubled down. “Yeah well, was just waiting to tell you - it’s only sorta just become a thing.” His brain was still screaming at him to stop, but he just couldn’t. “Anyway, I’ll be needing that plus one.”

 

Dean could almost hear Sam’s brain ticking away as he tried to figure out if Dean was bullshitting or not. “So this date of yours, they’re gonna come for the whole family getaway?” 

 

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t he?” Shit, Dean didn’t want to give any specifics, not that any of this was true, but it had just slipped. 

 

“Yeah, alright, Dean,” Sam sounded skeptical, “well, I guess I look forward to meeting your boyfriend.”

 

“Yeah okay, well --- “

 

“Wait! What’s his name?”

 

“I gotta go,” Dean hung up quickly before letting out a loud groan. What the fuck just happened. It all happened so fast and he wasn’t sure why he had doubled down as much as he had. The family getaway was a month away, he had until then to figure out what the hell he was going to do. Once again, Dean was royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Please leave comments and stuff, it makes my day when you do :)


	5. Chips and Dip

Dean had all but forgotten his declaration to Sam that he was bringing a “boyfriend” to the family getaway. The first couple days after the incident, Dean had spent it fretting over how he was going to deal with it and if he could maybe stage a break up or hire someone or something. He did none of those things, and then life got busy and work was so stressful that when he got home, Dean just wanted to watch a movie and not think about anything.

 

It was one of Dean and Cas’ weekly hangouts when things started to go insane. Cas was sitting on Dean’s couch, hunched forward, elbows rested on his knees occasionally leaning to get some chips and dip from the coffee table. Dean was beside him nursing a beer, they were watching the original Star Trek series, part of Dean’s mission to indoctrinate Castiel. Dean absently noted how happy he was, and wasn’t that weird. His gaze flicked over to Cas, who was engrossed in the show, when Dean’s phone buzzed.

 

Dean glanced down at the phone to see it was a text from Sam, he opened it wondering what his brother wanted.

 

**You and you mystery boyfriend gonna drive out to Lawrence?**

 

“Shit,” Dean cursed under his breath, the getaway was only a week away now and he’d just put it off for too long. Sam wouldn’t believe him now if he did the whole fake break up with the fake boyfriend thing.

 

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas asked in that deep voice of his that made Dean’s stomach turn.

 

Dean hesitated, unsure of his he should tell Cas or not, feeling embarrassed that he’d been so upset by the lack of a plus one for Sam’s wedding. “I did something stupid - uh, I forgot about it. Sam just messaged me.”

 

Cas seemed to consider him for a second, his eyes narrowed at Dean. “What did you do?” Dean was sure he could hear a hint of humour in Cas’ voice and he felt his cheeks flush a little.

 

“Well you know Sammy’s getting married, and we were talking about plus ones or whatever and I told him I was dating someone,” Cas frowned at this, no doubt thinking what an idiot Dean was, “and that I’d bring them to the family reunion next week,”

 

“So what’s the issue? You don’t want your family to meet them?”

 

Dean looked at Cas confused. Surely Cas knew he wasn’t dating anyone. “No that’s not - I’m not dating anyone, Cas, come on.”

 

“But you told Sam you were,” Cas did that adorable head tilt thing he does when he’s confused by something. God, Dean was spending too much time with Cas if he already knew what certain looks meant.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you have a week to figure out what to do, why can’t you just tell him that you broke up?”

 

Dean had considered that, but if that happened Sam would assume that Dean had just been lying about the whole thing which while true, Dean didn’t want to have to live down the endless torment his brother would subject him to.

 

“Sam wouldn’t believe me, maybe I could hire someone.”

 

“I don’t think that's wise, Dean. Someone going away with you for a month would be pretty expensive.”

 

Shit. Cas had a point. “Maybe I could ask someone to come with me and pretend.” Cas seemed to shift uncomfortably on the couch. The show was now forgotten in the background, Cas turned his body towards Dean. For a moment, Dean was distracted by how hot Cas was and how effortly he seemed to ooze sex.

 

“Jo seems to like you a lot. You could ask her, I’m sure she said yes.”

 

Jo could maybe be a good choice, she’d had a thing for Dean in the past and maybe that could make it easier. Except, Dean realized, that he had already told Sam he was bringing a boyfriend, and he wasn’t sure how convincing Jo’s drag could be.

 

“No that wouldn’t work, I told Sam it was a guy.” Dean groaned, frustrated by the mess he’d put himself in.

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“I don’t know, I clearly wasn’t thinking.” Dean answered automatically,  Cas frowned again like that was the weirdest part of the story, and Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 

‘What about that guy, Benny?”

 

“No, he’s covering my shifts at the firehouse - count out the rest of the guys too.”

 

“Uh Dick Roman?”

 

“Oh god, I’d rather tell Sammy the truth than that.”

 

They bounced a few names back and forth, but everyone was wrong for it - maybe because being Dean’s significant other was an impossible job. Dean was about to give up and just tell Sam the truth, when Cas spoke up.

 

“Should I be offended you haven’t asked me yet?”

 

Dean looked at Cas shocked, the other man was looking down at his hands, blue eyes thoughtful. “Well I mean - you didn’t offer.” The idea of Cas pretending to be his boyfriend for a month was enticing, Dean could admit that, but it felt a little too close to the Icarus story.

“The terms coming to an end, I’m sure I could get a month off.” Cas offered, speaking a little too calmly for someone who had just offered to be Dean’s fake boyfriend.

 

“Okay,” Dean started, thinking,“Okay but Cas, it’s a whole month man, and we gotta be all romantic - are you sure you can handle that?”

 

Cas chuckled softly at that, “are you sure you can?”

 

Dean blanched. Did Cas know about his secret crush, he hadn’t done anything more than some harmless flirting, Dean thought he’d been pretty discreet about that. He didn’t have time to think about it further because Cas was interrupting his thoughts.

 

“We should send your brother a picture, that way he knows it’s real.”

 

Yeah, Cas was way too cool about this whole thing. But Dean shrugged, leaning into Cas as he held his phone up, his arm around Cas’ shoulders. He took a photo of the two of them before sending it off to sam.

 

**Cas and I will be there.**

****

**(this is the image I had in mind for the selfie, except in Dean's apartment obviously)**


	6. Chocolate Mint Stout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate everyone who has left kind words on this fic and given me kudos/subscribed. You guys are all awesome and I hope you're enjoying the fic, it's certainly making my shitty life seem a little bit better!

Castiel came over the next day. Dean was surprised when he heard the familiar knock at the door, albeit a slightly more urgent version, very rarely did Castiel come over twice a week, let alone two days in a row, Dean wondered if Cas was burning down his kitchen again. When he opened the door, Cas pushed past him into his space not even stopping to say hello. Dean figured that after a good night sleep, Cas had decided this whole fake relationship deal was ridiculous and that he needed to back out. 

“Dean,”

“Cas, it’s okay - I get it,” Dean interrupted, holding his hand up in a sign of good faith. Cas looked at it as if he wanted to smite the damn thing, and suddenly Dean felt a panic ride over his body - did Cas suddenly not want to be Dean’s friend at all?

“Get what, Dean?” Castiel asked cooly, and Dean dropped his gaze, he didn’t want to have to look at Cas as he lost his friend. “It’s not - I came here to discuss our situation.”

Dean raised his eyes to look at Cas who stared back, their eyes locked for a good couple of seconds although it felt like a century to Dean. “What about it?” Dean asked cautiously, breaking their impromptu staring contest. Dean was already preparing his speech about how it didn't mean anything and they were friends.

“We need to discuss logistics, Dean. I assume your family will ask us many questions.” Castiel’s voice was low and gravely, but the way he spoke made it sound like this was something he did everyday. 

“Wait what?” Dean burst out unable to stop himself before he could fully process the words, “Uh, yah sure Cas - You nearly gave me a heart attack walking in like that, give a fella some warning next time.” 

Cas frowned at Dean before moving into the kitchen, pulling out a couple beers for the two of them. It was an artisan beer he’d gotten at a fair last week, a mint chocolate stout. Dean figured that was a pretty good decision, he sure as hell could use a drink, or a couple hundred. 

“Uh,” Dean started when Cas didn’t, cracking open his beer, “so - what sort of things were you thinking.”

“Well obviously how we met, how we started dating, why you’re dating me, where’s this relationship going and so forth.” How could Cas talk about such things so casually, even if it was just a pretend relationship, Dean could already feel his cheeks starting to burn.

“Uhh, okay - you’ve given this a lot of thought,” Dean said pointedly, and he could almost swear he saw Cas flinch, “so how did we meet?”

“I thought we could tell the truth for this. I moved across the hall, you made me a pie, we can skip the part with the girl,” Cas’ doesn’t take his eyes away from Dean, and it makes him want to squirm under the other man's gaze, makes him feel guilty for taking Pamela home that one night, “my kitchen sets on fire, and you swoop in and whisk me off my feet.”

Dean blinks at that, unsure on how to respond to that.

“After that,” Castiel continues, “things move quickly, and I don’t care who, but someone initiates romantic involvement.” 

Romantic involvement sounds pretty cold in regards to what they’re talking about, but Dean supposes that’s probably not the worst thing. Maybe then there can be some semblance of boundaries between them, so that the line between pretending and real don’t get too blurred, which is Dean’s biggest fear of the whole thing. Mistaking Cas’ kindness for reciprocating his feelings. 

“Uh okay, I suppose it makes more sense if you ask.” Cas was after all the one who suggested this whole thing in the first place, if they were using elements of the truth in this whole thing. 

“Yes I suppose it does. So then, what made you say yes?”

“What? Oh, right.” Dean stammered as he tried to think of an answer that didn't make it seem like he had serious feelings for the man beside him as he took a drink of his beer. “Er - I should clarify, my last serious relationship didn’t - it didn’t end well and I think it left me a little broken, so I haven’t had the balls to even try anything again, not since -” Dean could feel the sting in his eyes and he hated that he was still so choked up about the breakup with Lisa. 

“It’s been about 5 years now, and I think that - well,” Dean figured they should keep this whole semblance of truth thing up, and maybe saying some of his feelings out loud would help them go away, “With Sammy getting married - I was happy for him, of course, but it made me think about how I wanted to be married to someone, I think I’d make a pretty good husband to be honest.”

“And then, you moved next door and for whatever reason,” Dean hesitated, taking another swig of his beer for some dutch courage. “I was drawn to you, couldn’t get you out of my head, and then, we uh became friends and then I guess in this world you asked me out and I couldn’t believe my luck that you’d want me back.” Dean couldn’t bring himself to look at Castiel, the heat in his cheeks almost painful.

“Okay, we can work with that - although maybe save some of the drama for the family,” Castiel joked after what felt like forever, a slight smirk visible on his otherwise blank face, completely oblivious to the fact that Dean had, for the most part, been speaking the truth. He had been wrong, of course, speaking his feelings aloud hadn’t made any part of him feel better. 

“Have you ever brought anyone home before?”

“Yeah - Lisa, went back a few times.” Dean was a little confused as to where this line of questioning was going.

“What did you do in front of your family? Hold hands?” Dean nodded and Cas seemed thoughtful for a second, “What about hugging?” another affirmative. “Did you kiss her in front of your family?” Cas’ low voice made Dean’s brain shortcut for a second and he felt his blush deepen, which he hadn’t thought possible. 

“Yah, Cas why?” Dean’s voice was cautious, still unsure as to what Cas was getting at.

“Well then we should do that too.” Cas commented casually taking Dean’s hand like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“What? No Cas -- we can’t!” Cas’ eyes changed, and Dean wasn’t sure he liked the expression Cas was giving him even if he couldn’t identify what it was. “That’s too -”

Dean was cut off with Cas’ lips pressed against his, tasting of the mint chocolate beer and something significantly Cas. Dean’s heart was in his throat and by the time that he even thought about kissing the other man back, Cas had retreated. 

“See that wasn’t too bad was it?”

Right, of course, Dean could slap himself. Cas was just kissing him to prove a point, he didn’t feel that way about him but now Dean wasn’t sure he could ever get his heart to stop beating so fast or to stop feeling this way about Cas. 

 

This month was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought about this chapter!


	7. Juniper and Mint

Dean still can’t quite believe that Castiel had kissed him like that. It was the morning of the day that they were supposed to leave for their trip, and Dean could swear he could still feel those chapped lips moving of his, his heart beating faster every time he recalled the memory. But Cas had just continued like nothing was wrong and it made Dean want to scream, he was already in way too deep before he knew what his neighbour tasted like. 

The trip was a bad idea, and Dean was pretty sure if he had told anyone the truth they would also agree it was a terrible idea. Cas seemed to think it would be perfectly normal for them to do all those couple-type things to keep up the facade, and maybe that was just because Cas didn’t feel anything like that towards Dean so it was easy. That thought grounded Dean a little, the important part was he just couldn’t let Cas know how much he liked him, while pretending that he liked him a whole lot. Son of a bitch, Dean was in for a rough ride. 

Maybe if he just never initiated, that way any sort of romantic contact would be initiated by Cas on his terms and if he never really kissed back, then maybe Dean wouldn’t be hopelessly in love with Cas by the end of the month. Or at the very least, Cas wouldn’t know it. 

Dean was completely lost in thought, folding his t-shirts for the trip, when he heard that all too familiar knock at the door. Given everything this past week, he was surprised Castiel didn’t just bust into his apartment, he rarely locked the door while he was home. 

Nervously, Dean opened the door. Sure as day, Castiel was on the other side looking like he had just stepped out of a GQ magazine. He didn’t seem to be showing any of the nerves Dean was, although that’s not surprising considering that Dean was the only one harbouring a massive crush on the other. 

“Cas - you all packed?” Dean asked, gesturing to the duffel bag on the floor beside the man, “doesn’t seem like a whole lot for the month.”

“I pack light.” Cas offered as if that answered anything. Dean stepped aside to let the other man in, who just went to the living room and slumped over the couch. “How longs the drive? Why aren’t we flying again?”

“8 hours, not too bad.” Dean said casually, “Uh, well nothing like a road trip you know. Don’t get to appreciate it if you fly.”

The look on Cas’ face said he didn't believe Dean, but he dropped it all the same, which Dean was glad for. There were very few people that knew of his aversion to flying and he wasn’t about to make that circle any bigger. 

“Alright, Dean. Are you ready, then?” Dean almost laughed at that one, but instead just told Cas to make himself comfortable while he finished his packing. There wasn’t a whole lot left to pack, but the whole thing started to feel like it was suffocating him. He paced around his room a few times to help him calm down before he felt he could face Cas.

“Did you have breakfast?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice even. Cas shook his head no, “Okay, we’ll stop on the way up.”

Being in the confined space of his impala, Dean was incredibly aware of every movement Cas made - which admittely, wasn’t a whole lot there was sometimes when Dean was sure that the other man was just a hot statue. But every now and then, Cas would shift in his seat and Dean’s eyes would flicker over and then he’d get a waft of juniper and mint, and he had to think really hard on the route to stop his thoughts from wondering.

Most of the drive went pretty smoothly, except for at one point when they had stopped for donuts, and the jelly in Cas’ donut had fallen on his thigh and he spent the next five minutes trying to rub it out of his jeans. Dean had almost driven off the road before catching himself. Mostly the drive was nice, they ironed out some of their story before trading actual stories about each other, and Dean was happy to find that easy comfort he usually felt around Cas coming back. 

“So what’s this family trip for? You said you guys do it every year.” Cas asked, with about an hour left of their trip, as he looked out the window, watching the trees go past.

“Oh uh - well, when me and Sammy were younger -- after our parents died, Ellen and Bill took us in, the first year after leading up to the anniversary of their death, they could tell I wasn’t doing great, Sammy was too young to really remember or understand anything.” Cas was watching him like a hawk, his expression unreadable, “so they made up some bullshit excuse and said that we were going away for a month and we came to this cabin that Bill used for hunting trips. Truth be told, it worked on some level, we did a bunch of things around the cabin, fixing it up and stuff. We’ve come back every year since.”

Dean flicked his eyes over to Cas again, who was still silent and wore the same expression.

“I didn’t know about your parents.” Cas said quietly. Oh. Dean was sure he had mentioned it at some time. 

“It was a long time ago, Sammy was just a baby and I was five. Died in a house fire.”

“That’s why you’re a fireman.” Not a question, apparently, just a statement from Cas. Dean still nodded a confirmation. They drove in silence for the next ten minutes.

“We need to change our approach.” Cas said, his voice more confident again. 

“What do you mean?”

“What we have now - I don’t think you’d bring just about anyone with you right?”

Cas had a point there, Dean hadn’t taken Lisa with him yet -- and he was getting pretty close to the whole ring ordeal with that relationship. “No, I guess not.”

“Okay… So, we have to have a serious relationship. Like, considering the future serious.”

Dean’s mind wandered to the same fantasy he had had the day he met Cas, but now his faceless husband was replaced with Castiel, he felt a shiver run down his spine before he pushed that thought deep into the corner of his mind. 

They polished a few of their details for the next 30 minutes while Dean navigated the dirt paths to Bill’s cabin in the middle of nowhere. They’d done a lot of work on it over the years, they tried to add a new addition every year they came back, what had started as a one-bedroom cabin 20 years ago was now a decent sized, 5-bedroom ordeal. Last year, they had worked on a gazebo that was Dean’s favourite, a nice calm place to just observe the surrounding nature with.  Sadly, Bill had died just over 5 years ago, but they still went every year.

Ellen was waiting on the driveway when they pulled up, and Dean almost felt guilty that the plan involved duping the woman who had helped raise him. But then Cas turned to him a rare smile on his face, and gave him a peck on the lips before exiting the impala. It took Dean a few seconds to get over the shock before he, too, was getting out of the car, arms outstretched to greet Ellen.

“Ellen,” his voice was overflowing with fondness and respect, “Sam here yet?” she shook her head.

“Dean, you gonna pull your head out of your ass and introduce me to your guest?”

Dean felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He looked over at Cas, for any last signs of wanting to back out, but the man seemed relatively unphased. “Uh, Ellen, this is my, er, my boyfriend Cas. Cas this is Ellen Harville.”

“Mrs. Harville,” Cas said, his voice low as he reached out a hand for Ellen to take. 

“It’s Ellen, we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together, Cas, no need for formalities. Plus, I’ve already heard so much about you, we’re practically friends.” Dean was mortified, “Though Dean never told me you two were dating until this week.” 

The last part was scolding towards Dean, and he looked down feeling sheepish as he racked his mind trying to figure out what his last conversations with Ellen were.

“Is that so?” Cas asked, “Perhaps you could tell me some of the things Dean has said.”

“He did mention that you were devastatingly handsome, so at least the boy has some sense to warn an old woman.” The grin Cas shot Dean at that was one Dean had never seen before and he could feel his whole body flush with embarrassment.

This was it, 10 minutes in and Dean was already about to die. Only 4 weeks to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally meant it to be Ellen and Bobby, but realized I'd used Bobby as the fire chief and that I had mentioned Jo earlier. Decided that that could just be a random Jo.


End file.
